The Grim Adventures of the KND/Transcript
Billy's house, a picture of him and his parents is hanging on the wall. Suddenly, an apple plows into it, breaking it. Billy: "Oh! He nailed that one!" is golfing, using Grim's scythe as the club and apples as the golf balls. "All Billy needs is one more shot, and he'll win the Continental Breakfast Golf Tournament!" takes a hefty swing at the next apple. It sails across the room just as the door opens and his father walks in. The apple nails Harold in the middle of his forehead, knocking him over. Billy: worried "Dad!" runs over to his father, a worried look on his face. Billy: screaming "YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE THE TOURNAMENT!!!" force of his shouting blows his father across the room. Harold gets up and walks over to his son. Harold: "Look, Billy, I'm going underwear shopping for a couple of hours, so while I'm gone, you'll be the man of the house, and I suggest you act like it!" grabs Grim's scythe and sticks it in an umbrella stand. Billy: excited "Man of the house? Does that mean I get to wear your lucky pants?!?" Harold: "No. I'm the one who wears the pants in this family! You just keep an eye on things while I'm gone!" dad exits the house through the front door. Just after exiting, he sticks his head back in. Harold: "And keep your FILTHY MITTS OFF MY PANTS!!!" slams the door firmly. Billy stares straight ahead blankly. Billy: "So...that's a yes?" ---- whirlwind bursts out of a closet and spins to a stop in front of a mirror. It's Billy, wearing a gigantic pair of plaid orange pants. Billy proceeds to jiggle his butt, does the Prisyadka, goes swimming the pants, break-dances, and moonwalks–until he steps on a Sassy Cat doll, at which point he proceeds to stumble backwards, fall through a banister, and drop screaming to the floor. Suddenly, though, he slows to a stop, as his underwear has just been caught by Grim's scythe. Unfortunately, though, the scythe bends and pops out of the umbrella stand, dropping him to the floor, and to add insult to injury, the scythe lands blade down in the middle of his dad's lucky pants. Billy slowly stands up and looks at the scythe, now trapped in the exact middle of the pants, before freaking out. Billy: "Aah Dad's pants! What do I do? Dad's gonna sell my organs if he finds out I ripped his lucky pants!" determined "There's only one group of kids who can help me now." ---- Eds are in Eddy's garage, over which a sign is hung reading "Eds Pesky Problem Fixers". Eddy is behind a desk, Edd is with a typewriter, and Ed is mopping up some of his own drool. Suddenly, the phone rings. Ed: "Hello!" Eddy: up the phone "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers! Got a problem that's pesky? We'll fix 'er, for just one lousy quarter!" gobbling comes from the telephone. Eddy gives it a look. Eddy: angry "WHADDYA MEAN YOU'RE BROKE? Hey! If you're looking for charity, call Kids Next Door. They're cheap." angrily hangs up the phone. ---- [The opening credits roll. They start with the typical pan into Endsville, going through the gate, with the theme music for ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy playing before the camera suddenly shifts to the left and the music mutates. White spatters on the screen, covering it before a large 5 appears, with the skeleton of Numbuh 5 standing in front of it as the theme to Codename: Kids Next Door plays, using the Grim Adventures instrumentation. Numbuh 5 does a flip and is given muscles, and after another two flips is shown looking normal. The skeleton of Numbuh 4 then comes in wielding a mustard gun, and after shooting right, shoots the screen. When the mustard drips off of the screen, he is looking normal. Numbuh 3's skeleton then dances in before getting her muscles and then her skin. Numbuh 2 then comes in, looking the way he usually does before entering the scene in his typical manner. He is followed by Numbuh 1, who uses his rocket boots and assumes his typical position as Billy and Mandy appear, Billy with a beard. Mandy slaps the beard off of Billy's face and then leaps in to join the KND. Grim's insignia then slams into the group, finishing it off with a logo that reads The Grim Adventures of the KND that has 3 members on the left (Numbuh 5, Mandy, Numbuh 2), two in the center (Numbuh 1, Grim) and only 2 on the right (Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4). Billy then wanders into the shot, where he is grabbed by Grim and placed in the correct position on the logo.]'' ---- The Grim Adventures of the KND created by mr. atoms and maxwell warburton ---- Billy's house, the doorbell rings. He steps over and answers the door. Billy: "Oh thank goodness you're here!" notices who it is. "Hey! You're not the Powerpuff Girls!" Numbuh 1: "No, we're not. I am Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door and these are my teammates. Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5. We're here to solve your problem." Billy: "So you're like elves?" Numbuh 1: "No, we are highly trained operatives skilled in the art of covering things up that get kids grounded. Normally we try to stay away from this town, with all the weird things that happen. But the Kids Next Door never say no to a problem." Billy: "IT'S THESE PANTS!!! My dad told me to never ever wear them. But I couldn't resist!" on the floor, whimpering "And now I've broke them." Numbuh 1: "Nothing the Kids Next Door can't handle. So, first things first: off with the pants!" 1's teammates rush over and try to pull the pants off of Billy. Numbuh 5: "Get them!" Numbuh 4: "Hold still!" four are unable to get the pants off, and both they and Billy go flying. Billy's nose comes off and lands on Numbuh 3. Numbuh 5: "Those pants are not coming off." Numbuh 2: "Maybe if we take Billy to the Kids Next Door Deep Sea Lab, our scientists could find a way to remove them." Billy: "Buh whad ib–" his nose back on "–my dad comes home early?" Numbuh 1: "Don't worry. The Kids Next Door always have a plan." ---- is standing in the middle of the living room, staring straight ahead. Numbuh 3: at him "Wow, great disguise, Numbuh 1! You look exactly like Billy!" Numbuh 1: offscreen "That is Billy." camera pans over to Numbuh 1. He has a saucepan on his head and a tomato on his nose, and he's wearing Billy's clothes. Numbuh 3: "Um, why do you have a tomato stuck to your face?" Numbuh 1: "Because while you guys take Billy back to the lab to get those pants fixed, I'll stay here in disguise. If his dad comes back, I'll keep him away from the closet so he won't know his pants are missing." Billy: "But what if my dad finds out you're not me?" Numbuh 1: "Don't worry, Billy. I'll never tell anyone where you or those pants are, even if they try torturing me. Now get him out of here!" associates grab Billy and carry him away. Numbuh 1: "All right. Phase One complete." doorbell rings. "Ah. Ahem." like Billy and imitating his voice "I'll get it!" the door "Helloooo?" the door is Mandy. She squints at Billy. Mandy: "Who are you?" Numbuh 1: stupid "Duh-ha-ha-ha-ha. I'm Billy!" Mandy: "No you're not. What have you done with him?" Numbuh 1: "I told you–" smashes his tomato against his face. "Hey!" slaps him again, and he breaks character. "Stop that!" slap. "I–" slapslapslapslapslap slapslapslapslapslapslap Mandy: irritated "Tell me who you are and what you've done with Billy before I get rough with you." Numbuh 1: annoyed "I'd like to see you try." ---- S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flies through the air with the greatest of ease. Well, it would, were it not for the fact that a complete and utter moron is wandering around the vehicle, touching everything. Billy: "Wow! Look at all the shiny buttons! Pretty lights!" at one on Numbuh 4's dashboard "Does this one make pudding?" suddenly turns around, smacking Numbuh 4 upside the head with the scythe's handle. "Lemme try that!" walks away. Numbuh 4 growls and grabs the idiot. Numbuh 4: "Listen, kid! You'd better–" Numbuh 362: the ship's radio "Come in, Sector V! Repeat! Come in, Sector V!" Numbuh 5: "Cool it, guys! It's Numbuh 362!" tunes in the Supreme Leader on a monitor. Numbuh 362: "Listen up, team. We're picking up heavy energy readings over at the Delightful Children from Down the Lane's mansion, and I need you to go investigate." Billy: the background "Oh check that out! Ooh I wanna catch it!" Numbuh 5: "Enh...we're kind of–" to avoid Billy's scythe handle "–whoa!–in the middle of something, sir." Numbuh 362: "Well whatever you're doing will have to wait." Numbuh 5: "But–" 5 ducks as Billy's scythe handle swings around again, smashing the monitor. She facepalms. Billy: the background "Oh I wish my dad was here to see this!" Numbuh 5: sighing "You heard her, Numbuh 2. Change course." S.C.A.M.P.E.R. performs a U-turn and heads for Sector V. Billy: "Ooh, let me lick it!" ---- Numbuh 1: "Please! No more! I'm begging you!" 1 is tied to a board that has been placed in front of a TV. The TV is currently fizzling static, and Mandy is standing in front of it. Mandy: "Then for the last time, who are you?" Numbuh 1: "I told you already! I'm Billy!" rolls her eyes and presses a button on the remote. The static switches off and is replaced with an image of Fred Fredburger. Fred Fredburger: "My name is Fred Fredburger. I'm on TV, and sometimes, I like TV shows that have monkeys?" Numbuh 1: "NOOOOOOO!!!" Fred Fredburger: "Yes! Sometimes, I like TV shows that have monkeys that go to camp, and sometimes I like TV shows that have imaginary friends instead of monkeys, but sometimes, I just like imaginary monkeys." Numbuh 1: "No more! Ple-he-hease make him stop!" Mandy: "Then spill it!" Numbuh 1: "Okay. I'll tell you everything." Mandy: "Start talking." Fred Fredburger: "Hey! Can I come out of the TV? I have to go poo-poo!" ---- Mandy: "So, you're from a global organization of children with its own army and specialized technology, eh?" Numbuh 1: defeated "Yes. I told you everything. Just please let me go!" scared "Hey! Where are you going?" Mandy: towards the door "To pay a little visit–" around, puts on Numbuh 1's sunglasses "–to your friends." leaves. The door shuts behind her. As soon as she's gone, Numbuh 1 begins to struggle with his bonds and soon breaks free. Numbuh 1: "Not if Nigel Uno can help it!" 1 races to the door and throws it open to reveal the dark visage of Death. Grim: angry "Where's me scythe, Billy?!?" ---- V, minus a certain member, creeps through a hall of the Delightfuls' mansion. Numbuh 2: "Uh, Numbuh 5, do you think it was a good idea leaving Billy alone on the ship?" Numbuh 5: "Do you wanna go back and stay with him?" Numbuh 2: "Good point." Numbuh 5: "Ssh!" up ahead in the mansion can be heard dark chuckles. Sector V peeks into the room ahead. Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "Finally. With the latest adjustments to Father's Delightfulization Chamber, we'll be able to create even more well-behaved obedient children–like ourselves. And together, we will finally destroy those Kids Next Door!" laugh evilly. Billy: "Scuse me." has somehow left the ship and managed to get to the Delightful Children. "Are you in line for the bathroom?" Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "Why no. Go right ahead." Billy: "Thank you." darts into the Delightfulization Chamber. Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "You're wel–HEY! That's not a bathroom! Get out of there this instant!" Delightful Children tromp into the chamber after him. Numbuh 4: "Oh crud. What's Billy doing?" Numbuh 5: her weapon "Challenging you for fool of the month. C'mon!" members of Sector V charge out screaming, heading for the Delightfulization Chamber. Billy: "Hey, is this button to flush?" Delightful Children From Down The Lane: "NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" touches it, and a flushing sound is heard. Lightning flashes inside as the machine begins to smoke and everyone in the chamber screams as something strange, spooky, and supernatural starts to surface. Numbuh 5: "Look out! It's gonna–" Delightfulization Chamber explodes. ---- Grim: "For the last time Billy, gimme back me scythe!" Numbuh 1: "I keep telling you, I'm not Billy! And I don't have your stupid scythe!" Grim: "I ain't falling for that, Billy!" jabs the tomato. "I might be powerless without my scythe, but I still got the Bone of Barnacles that will make you tell the truth!" Numbuh 1: worried "What's that?" Grim: "You'll see." holds the bone next to Numbuh 1's chin. It begins to wobble as Grim begins to laugh. Grim's laughing grows louder as tentacles grow from the bone and wrap themselves around Numbuh 1's head. Suddenly, Grim stops laughing, lets go of the bone, and collapses. Grim: "Ooh! Something terrible just happened!" Numbuh 1: "Well, I don't know what happened to you or why you're wearing that dumb Halloween costume, but to tell you the truth, I. Don't. Care!" takes his tomato off and throws it to the ground. "I'm out of this nuthouse!" stalks out the front door. Grim: "No! You've got to help me, Billy! Horrible children have fused with me scythe. I can feel it! They're evil and strangely...delightful." Numbuh 1: his head back in "What did you say?" ---- emanates from inside the mansion. The members of Sector V who were caught in the blast lie on the floor coughing. Numbuh 5: "Is-is everyone okay?" shadow falls over them. Rising from the wreckage is a giant reaper wearing plaid orange pants that have grown to accompany a larger frame. In the face lie six skulls: the Delightful Children and Billy. Delightful Reaper: "Yes! I can feel the power flowing through me! I can feel the–" Billy: "Hey! Can you guys slow down, this talking at the same time is really hard." Numbuh 3: "Ooh! Ooh! I wanna try talking at the same time too!" Delightful Reaper: "That can be arranged! For you will be the first to be assimilated by...the Delightful Reaper!" Numbuh 3: "Wait, start over! I wasn't ready!" Numbuh 5: Numbuh 3 "C'mon! Back to the ship!" four run for the exit. Most make it out, but before the last one can leave, the Reaper's scythe comes down. Numbuh 2 vanishes out his clothes. Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 2!!!" Delightful Reaper: "He is only the first to assimilate with us!" 2's skull appears in the Reaper's face. "Soon all children will assimilate!" ---- scope of this emergency has caused the now three members of Sector V to head for the KND Moon Base. Numbuh 5: "Numbuh 362! The Delightful Children! They got Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 362: "What?!? What happened? And where's Numbuh 1?" Mandy: offscreen "Right here." is standing in the doorway wearing Numbuh 1's clothes and sunglasses. She walks up to the group. Numbuh 3: "Numbuh 1! Thank goodness you're here!" Numbuh 5: "That ain't Numbuh 1!" Mandy: "Of course I am. I'm just wearing my hair differently." Numbuh 4: "OH YEAH?!?" calm "Well to be honest, I never liked the bald thing anyway." Numbuh 362: "Me neither. It made you look old." Numbuh 5: "Are you guys nuts?!? This isn't Numbuh 1!" close to Mandy "So who are you?" Mandy: over to Numbuh 362 "Obviously this girl is delirious after her last mission, sir. Perhaps she should be taken down to the med lab while I explain the situation to you." Numbuh 362: "Good idea, Numbuh 1." snaps her fingers. Numbuh 5: "Say what?" medical personnel grab her and drag her off. "You gotta be kidding me! Leggo! We've gotta stop the Delightful Reaper!" Mandy: "As you can see, we've got a serious problem in the organization, sir. More and more kids are losing their minds. And it leads me to believe that it's a virus planted by the adults." Numbuh 362: "That's horrible! Do you have any idea what we should do?" Mandy: "Yes. I do. But first, there are going to be a few changes around here." ---- opens the door to his house. He is holding a birthday cake. Irwin: "Dude! You're late for the party, yo–AHHH-YA-YA-YAAAAA!" Delightful Reaper: "You shall assimilate!" raises its scythe. Billy: "WAAAAIIITTT! Can't we have some cake before we assimilactate?" The Rest of the Delightful Reaper: "NO!" scythe comes down. ---- is going on with a giant machine at the KND moonbase. In addition, everyone is wearing helmets that imitate Mandy's hairstyle, and Mandy is sitting on a chair, watching the proceedings. Numbuh 5: "What the heck is going on around here?" 5 is in a hospital gown. "And where is Numbuh 362?" Mandy: "She seems to have caught the same virus you did. So I had her quarantined in the med lab. In the meantime, I'll be taking over as Supreme Commander." Numbuh 4: "Yeah! And we get to be Numbuh 1's personal guards!" Numbuh 5: "I keep telling y'all that is not Numbuh 1!!!" Mandy: "You're obviously sicker than I thought. And whatever it is you've got, it's spreading. So in order to contain it, my first order as leader is that I will now be referred to as...Mandy." Numbuh 5: "Mandy?!? That's the stupidest thing Nu–" Mandy: "And not only that, but until a cure can be found, the KND will be renamed the MND." Numbuh 3: "The M'ean '''N'asty 'D'oggies?" '''Numbuh 4: "The B'ig '''R'ubber 'T'oilets?" '''Mandy: "No, you dolts! M'andy, '''N'ew 'D'ictator." '''Numbuh 5: "That's it! Now I don't know who you are, but you are going down!" 5 makes a run at the new dictator only to be stopped by troops that drop from the ceiling. Mandy: "I'm afraid the virus has overwhelmed Number 5 and made her a threat to the MND. Lock her up!" Ceiling Troops: "Alright, c'mon, let's get moving." Numbuh 5: "Uh...look!" to the right "The ice cream man!" Ceiling Troops: "Ooh! Where?" troops lower their weapons and look in the direction indicated. Numbuh 5 takes the opportunity to scram. Mandy: "Stop her!" Ceiling Troops: "What the–" 5 leaps off the ledge. "Get back here!" 5 lands in a pool of water and disappears beneath the surface. Mandy looks down at the pool. Mandy: "I want her found yesterday!" walks away. Numbuh 4: "Aw, I had plans that day!" ---- [Sperg is shaking down Pud'n for cash when a shadow envelopes him. Scared, he turns around to find...The Tommy. Before 'The Tommy' can enact justice, however, the Delightful Reaper rises up behind him and cuts down him, Sperg, and Pud'n.] ---- Rainbow Monkey Girls: "Rainbow Monkeys!" Mindy and friends: "Sassy Cat!" Rainbow Monkey Girls: "Rainbow Monkeys!" Mindy and friends: "Sassy Cat!" Delightful Reaper: "Assimilate!" Mindy, her friends, Rainbow Monkey Girls: happy "Assimilate!" what they just said, the girls start to mumble confusedly. Suddenly, the Delightful Reaper rises up behind them. They, along with the rest of the playground, try to run away, only to get cut down by the cold iron blade of the Delightful Reaper. Delightful Reaper: "ASSIMILATE!" ---- 1 and Grim are headed to the Moon Base in one of the KND's ships. Grim: "We've got to hurry! The Delightful Reaper is getting more powerful! I can feel it, Billy." Numbuh 1: "Unh! I told you, I'm not Billy, I'm Numbuh 1! We'll be at KND Moon Base–" smashes into the left wing. "Aah!" KND Operative: "Attention unidentified ship! You are in restricted airspace!" Numbuh 1: "What are you talking about, Numbuh 60? It's me, Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 60: "Proceed to docking platform Mandy 7!" M-shaped ships meet Numbuh 1's ship in order to guide it in. "Or you will be shot down!" Grim: ahead "Uh, Billy, is that your moonbase?" Moon Base has been converted into a giant sculpture of Mandy's head. Numbuh 1: "Oh, no. Not her again!" ---- 1 and Grim are thrown to the ground with their hands tied behind them. A giant chair turns around, revealing a giant sculpture of Mandy in it that is being used as a throne by Mandy and her two bodyguards. Numbuh 3: "Hey, look! It's Billy!" Numbuh 1: "Don't be ridiculous, Numbuh 3. And what have you done to our Moon Base, Mandy?!?" soldier jabs him. "Ow!" Numbuh 60: "Do not speak to Her Mandyness without prior written permission!" Mandy: "It's okay, Mandy Numbuh 60. Now leave us!" and Numbuh 1's two escorts tromp out of the throne room. Grim: "What are you up to this time, girl?!?" Mandy: "My destiny! These dumb kids have had the means to conquer the world for centuries. And instead spent their time fighting over the right to eat cookies for dinner. But now that I'm in charge, we're having world domination for dinner! With a side of rice." Numbuh 1: "You'll never get away with it." Mandy: "And who's gonna stop me? Grim is powerless without his scythe, and everyone still thinks you're that idiot Billy." Grim: shocked "You're not Billy?" Mandy: "Silence! Take them away." guards come in and drag her prisoners off. A monitor comes on. KND Operative: "Mandy, sir, madam, Supreme Leader Commander sir! We're under attack and need backup! Aah!" silver flash shines across the screen. After it passes, the operative's empty clothes are seen drifting to the ground. Mandy: commands "Aerial Mandy Force! Get me a visual on what's attacking them." KND Aerial Operative: "Mandy that, Mandy Dictator Commander sir madam! Mandy cam on!" camera comes on and shows the Delightful Reaper coming for the treehouse. By now, the reaper is taller than the treehouse. Delightful Reaper: "Assimilate!" Billy: "Ooh! Cool little airplane!" Delightful Reaper grabs the vehicle, and the screen goes static. Mandy: angry "Billy!" her bodyguards "You two. Come with me. I'm going to take care of that monster personally." ---- ship heads off from the Moon Base, headed for Earth. Numbuh 1 watches it from a window. Numbuh 1: "Well, isn't this just the perfect Sunday! First I'm stuck impersonating some halfwit kid, then a megalomaniacal girl takes over the Kids Next Door, and now I'm locked in a cell with some guy in a Halloween costume." Grim: "It's not a costume! I am the Grim Reaper, and you have no idea of the power I possess." Numbuh 1: "Oh yeah? Well why don't you use your power–" door swings open "–to open that door and get us out of here?" 1 notices the door is open and blinks before turning to Grim, who shrugs. Numbuh 5: in "Numbuh 1! Am I glad to see you. Everybody's gone crazy around here!" an aside "And what happened to that guy? Don't they feed prisoners around here anymore?" Numbuh 1: "Never mind him. Let's go!" rush off. Grim: "Wait! Take me with you. I can help." Numbuh 5: "With what? A crash diet plan?" Numbuh 1: back "Hold on. Why would you help us?" Grim: "Because I'm sick of everyone and their aunt Trixie always taking me scythe! And together, using the Bone of Barnacles, we can fight the Delightful Children and Mandy. I'll get me scythe, and you'll get your friends back." Numbuh 5: "Forget that fool, let's go–" Numbuh 1: "No. Right now we need all the help we can get. You go find Numbuh 362, Abby. Grim and I will take care of everything planetside." Numbuh 5: in her gown "Well, you'll be needing these then." pulls out a pair of Numbuh 1's sunglasses. Numbuh 1: them "Right. So." them on "Let's do this." Grim: unimpressed "Sunglasses? Are you going to a fight or a fashion show?" Numbuh 1: out his hand "Just get on with it." Grim: sinister "If you say so." extends the Bone of Barnacles, and Numbuh 1 grabs on. Tentacles extend from the bone and wrap around him, and he screams as Grim laughs evilly. "Oh, I forgot to mention. This might hurt a bit." ---- Delightful Reaper is cutting a swathe through the suburbs. Delightful Reaper: "Assimilate! Assimilate!" Billy: singing "Na na na na na na na na na!" reaper stops and stands still, confused. "La la la la la la la la la!" Delightful Reaper: annoyed "Would you stop that!?!?! Ugh! I wish I had never assimilated you in the first place!" a M-shaped ship zooms towards it. A door on its bottom opens, and a large yellow ball of metal drops out. It lands a few miles away from the watching reaper, causing an explosion. When the smoke clears, a robot in the form of Mandy is seen. ---- Technology Announcer: "Mandy New Dictator M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. Monkeys And Nice Doggies Relax On Bellies Of Turtles." ---- Mandy: the robot, annoyed "What kind of acronym is that?" Numbuh 3: testy "Well, if you weren't in such a rush, maybe I could've come up with a better one!" Billy: "Hiya, Mandy! Did you come to assimimamamamalaminate? Or whatever it is we're doing?" M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T.: "No, Billy. You're in the way of my world domination. So I'm taking you down." Billy: "Oh. Okay." Delightful Reaper: "Then let's fight!" reaper leaps forward and launches energy at the robot using its scythe. The robot blocks each attempt and leaps upwards and back. The flower on the robot's chest extends, begins to spin, and fires mustard straight onto the torso of the Delightful Reaper. Delightful Reaper: at the spot "Aw, man! I just cleaned this cloak!" Numbuh 4: worried "Our mustard blasts aren't having any effect!" Mandy: disturbed "You're firing mustard? That thing's a hideous supernatural force of science, not a bratwurst! What happened to the lasers I ordered?" ---- one of the KND labs, a laser is being used to cut a sausage. Numbuh 74.239: "Say, this laser cuts through bratwurst pretty nicely! Heh heh." ---- on the battlefield, the M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. lands in a three-point stance. The Delightful Reaper fires two shots. Delightful Reaper: "Hi-ya!" robot deflects the first but takes some damage from the second. Mandy: "Hypersonic Headband, go!" headband extends, and the robot throws it like a boomerang. The Delightful Reaper turns around, and the headband glances off of its' tushie. M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T.: "What the–" headband slams into the robot's face, knocking it backwards. It flies through the air and lands heavily. Delightful Reaper: over it "You. Will. A. Sim. Ma. La–" Numbuh 1: "Hey." reaper stops and turns around. Behind them is a new reaper–a giant, cloakless skeleton with armor made of bones. Inside the skull that functions as its' head sits a boy, firmly ensconced within its' strong jawbone. In its' right hand is a giant sword, likewise made of bone, and in its' left is a shield that is Grim's head. Behind it flutters a cape as black as the foulest liquid and as dark as the most horrific nightmare. Numbuh 1: "You, with the pants!" Grim: "I've come for me scythe." Numbuh 1: "And I've come to rescue the Kids Next Door!" Billy: "And I've come for the all-you-can-eat pancake breakfast!" battlefield falls silent. Billy's skull looks around at his silent, grumpy, assimilate comrades. Billy: "But, since there's no pancakes, RAAAAAHHHH!" Delightful Reaper charges. Seeing this, the Skeleton Samurai likewise runs towards it, screaming. Sword meets scythe with a loud clang. When they meet, one is driven backwards and knocked to the ground, while the other continues to charge. The one on the ground raises a shield, and the other's weapon clanks against it. Grim: "Hey, watch it!" handle of his scythe hits him again. "Ow, my nose!" hit. "Would!" Smash. "You!" Whap! "Do!" Whack! "Something!" Numbuh 1: "Sorry! Still getting used to this armor. Together, on three. One!" samurai rolls out of the way. "Two!" samurai stands up. "Three!" Grim & Numbuh 1: "Cone! Of! Bone!" samurai points his sword at his opponent, unleashing a machine-gun barrage of bones. The reaper screams and turns his hiney towards the onslaught, allowing the pants to take the brunt of the damage. The rear end of the pants swell, and the reaper bends forward. Billy: something on a roof "Ooh!" Delightful Reaper picks it up. "A bacon sandwich! Is anyone gonna eat this?" eats it happily as the rest of the assimilated look at him angrily. Only then does he notice the bone barrage. "Hey! Who's shooting bones at my butt?" Numbuh 1: scared "Our attacks aren't working!" Grim: "It's those pants!" intrigued "I know those pants." ---- has a flashback. He is sitting on the couch next to Billy's father. Harold is wearing the lucky pants. Harold: "Yep! These are my lucky pants all right. I wore these babies the night I got engaged to Gladys." Grim: "You call that lucky?" Harold: "Heck no! They're lucky 'cause they're immune to lasers, supernatural energies and mustard." ---- Delightful Reaper: "A-SIM-MA-LATE!!!" blocks the scythe again, but this time the blade comes perilously close to piercing the head of the samurai. This time, the reaper grinds against the shield of the samurai, hoping to break through. Grim: to hold up "It's too strong!" Delightful Reaper: "ASSIMILATE!!! ASSIMILATE!!!" M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. comes up behind it. Grim: "Mandy! You're our only hope. You've got to pants the reaper! It's the only way to defeat it!" M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T.: "I've got a better idea." robot taps the Delightful Reaper on the shoulder. Delightful Reaper: "ASSIMIL–hmm?" reaper turns around and looks at the robot, which is just standing there. Numbuh 1: "Mandy, what are you doing?!?!?" Delightful Reaper cuts the M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. in half. Mandy joins the assimilated. Delightful Reaper: "Yes! This is power. Now I can finally rule the world!" Delightful Reaper has reformed into a giant Mandy with a cloak and pants. Numbuh 1: "Oh no! Mandy's fused with the Reaper!" Mandy Reaper: "That's right! You puny KND are nothing compared to what I've become!" Harold: "Hey you!" is at the base of the Mandy Reaper, decked out in wrestling gear. "Give me back my lucky pants! Give! Them! BAAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!!!!!" at the mouth "AY-YI-YI-YI-YI-YI-YA!!!!!" pantses the Mandy Reaper, revealing her underwear. Grim: "Now, Numbuh 1!" Skeleton Samurai picks up the sword and leaps in the air. Grim & Numbuh 1: "Super! Skeleton! Sword! Strike!" samurai brings its' sword down upon the hindquarters of the exposed Mandy Reaper. An explosion occurs. As the fog begins to lift, a heavyset figure walks out of it, dragging behind him an incredibly large pair of pants–pants too big for even him. Harold: "I wear the pants around here! Me! Me me me! My pants! Me me me me!" him, the Mandy Reaper lies in a huge hole and groans. Shortly thereafter, kids begin to pop out of it in spurts. After the spurts become a flood, a scythe falls out and flies through the air, into the capable hands of the Skeleton Samurai. Grim: "Finally! Me scythe!" ---- and Numbuh 1 are at the Moon Base. They are standing in front of Numbuh 362. Numbuh 362: "Excellent work, you two. You destroyed the reaper, and stopped Mandy from taking over the Kids Next Door!" Mandy: held by Numbuhs 3 and 5 "And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling Kids Next Door. You haven't seen the last of me." rockets suddenly protrude from Mandy's head, shoving away her captors. The rockets ignite and shoot her into space. Numbuh 1: watching "Man. That girl's got problems." Grim: "Try being in the same show with her every day." Harold: "There you are!" grabs Numbuh 1 by the ear. Numbuh 1: "Huwah!" Harold: "You are in big trouble for taking my lucky pants, Billy!" Numbuh 1: "But I'm not Billy!" Harold: him off "Oh, I'm not falling for that one again, mister!" Numbuh 3: watching "That Billy is a weird kid." Numbuh 362: "Totally. Hey, where's Numbuh 1?" Billy: a fake British accent "Right here." is perched atop a vehicle. He is wearing Numbuh 1's clothes and to better replicate the boy, he is wearing a melon on his head, complete with two orange slices for ears and, of course, Numbuh 1's trademark sunglasses. Billy: "And there's going to be some changes around here!" things get thrown at him, including a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and Grim's scythe. Billy: "Ow! Ow! Okay! Ah! Da! I was just kidding! Ah! Da!" Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers